


Prompt #7 "I Keep Getting Your Mail"

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Answer to the Love Reflections March Madness WINGO challenge prompt #7
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Prompt #7 "I Keep Getting Your Mail"

The first time he got her mail by mistake he walked it back across the street and placed it into her mailbox before returning to his home. She owned the house across from his and so it was a minor inconvenience. He'd seen her from time to time entering and exiting her house as she went off to work. She was beautiful: thin but toned with long dark gold hair and legs that went for miles, but her smile... 

One particularly dreary day, he was outside getting his own mail when he looked up and his eyes accidentally caught hers. Soft, aqua stared back at him. As her red lips parted into a friendly smile, her eyes lit up and so did his world. It was just a simple, friendly smile but it made something stir in his chest.

Oftentimes, when she wasn't looking, he found himself staring at her absentmindedly and wondering where she came from. She lived alone; no pets, and very rarely had anyone over. In short, she kept to herself.

The second time he got her mail, he couldn't resist glancing down at what was written on the letter:

To: Relena Darlian

4795 Pax Drive

Care of: Zechs Merquise

It was from a man. He didn't read any further except to note that it was from a military address. Possibly her boyfriend? He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. It wasn't any of his business. He'd already been far too nosy. Somehow, the idea of her having a boyfriend made his chest tighten. 

The mistaken deliveries continued for a few months. They continued to smile in passing and-occasionally-she would wave with her smile. He couldn't describe why such a simple thing brightened his day. It wasn't like him. Three tours with the marines overseas left him with the sort of a scars no one could see.

_"Come on, pally." Duo, a former Corps buddy of his said when they went out for a beer. "You gotta live a little! I know this cute little red hed-"_

He hadn't gotten to finish that sentence. Duo had an easier time adjusting and was always trying to help him do the same going so far as to try and get him to go on a double blind date.

_"Come one, buddy, It'll be great! She's a real looker!"_

Heero made the mistake of indulging his friend in that request. Never again. He had a hard enough time adapting to his job on the force. 

"One thing at a time. " He muttered as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. On the counter laid the most recent of the letters. "I'll take it to her later." He popped the metal top off of the bottle and took a drink before the mist cleared the top.

He never anticipated the knock on his door. He heaved a sigh and made his way into the living room to open the door. She was standing on his front stoop, umbrella in hand to fend of the steady rain. Her face was flushed from the early spring chill and her fingers fidgeted around the grip. 

"Uh… Hi." Her voice was soft and melodious; pleasant. Her eyes flicked up to his.

"Hi." 

"This is kind of awkward but," she paused, eyes glancing down and back up. "I accidentally received some of you mail…" he raised a brow. "It's not the first time. That is, I usually just put it back in your mailbox, but I saw that you were home-"

"Come inside." The invitation came out before he had even realized it. Her eyes widened and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Excuse me?" 

"It's raining. Cold. And I have some of your mail as well." 

"Oh?" She seemed to mull the idea over before the corners of her lips turned up in a nervous smile. "Alright then, but just for a moment. I wouldn't want to keep you from your evening."

"I don't have any plans." He stated and stepped aside, allowing her entrance.

"I see." She stepped in and shook out her umbrella on the porch before closing the door. 

Her eyes did a sweep of his living room. There wasn't much to see. He was a minimalist by necessity and so basic furniture, though quality, made up his entire home: a couch, an entertainment cabinet for his television and a coffee table. He suddenly felt like it wasn't enough. 

"Sit down?" He asked, but she shook her head. 

"I'll only be a moment." He nodded and made his way into the kitchenette to grab the letter.

"You have a nice place." It was polite small talk. He offered her a small smile.

"It's adequate." 

"You were in the military, weren't you?" Heero raised a brow at her sudden question. "I'm sorry, that was awfully nosy of me but it's just that you remind me of how my brother behaves when he comes to visit." 

"He's a military man?" She nodded. 

"He's an Army Ranger. He won't tell me anything else. He says he doesn't want me to worry." Her eyes darkened as her brow creased. He held out the letter.

"Here." She took it and a sigh of relief escaped her lips, hand rising yo cover her mouth.

"Thank God!" He raised a brow. "I haven't heard from him in over two months! I was beginning to worry!" 

"Your brother?" She nodded. He felt relief flood him. 

"He's the only family I have left." She smiled. "After our parents died, we got separated in the system. Adopted by different families. But he stayed in touch… You have no idea how much this means to me." 

"I think I do." He stepped forward and took her hand. Her eyes widened before she smiled and blushed. 

"Would you... like to come over for dinner? I have spaghetti on the stove." 

"Yeah." He smiled and grabbed his jacket as he followed her out the door. 


End file.
